DragonVale Social Media:Motivational Monday
On some Mondays Backflip Studios posts on social media some images with famous motivational quotes paired with a dragon. Below is a gallery of these images with its post date: Gallery MotivationalMonday-CarlSagan.png|January 1, 2018 MotivationalMonday-HelenKeller2.png|December 25, 2017 MotivationalMonday-AmyBloom.png|December 18, 2017 MotivationalMonday-AmeliaEarhart.png|December 11, 2017 MotivationalMonday-LucilleBall.png|December 4, 2017 MotivationalMonday-WinstonChurchill.png|June 19, 2017 MotivationalMonday-EugueneWare.png|June 5, 2017 MotivationalMonday-AlbertEinstein5.png|May 8, 2017 MotivationalMonday-MarkTwain2.jpg|April 17, 2017 MotivationalMonday-Thoreau.png|April 3, 2017 MotivationalMonday-TSElliot.png|March 27, 2017 MotivationalMondayR.A.Salvatore.jpg|March 6, 2017 MondayMotivationRiverDragon.PNG|February 27, 2017 MotivationalMonday-AbrahamLincoln.jpg|February 20, 2017 MotivationalMonday-VincentVanGogh2.jpg|February 13, 2017 MotivationalMonday-AlbertEinstein.png|February 6, 2017 MotivationalMonday-BobMarley.jpg|January 30, 2017 MotivationalMonday-MichaelJordan.jpg|January 23, 2017 MotivationalMonday-DanielWebster.jpg|January 9, 2017 MotivationalMonday-DavidViscott.jpg|January 2, 2017 MotivationalMonday-JohnW.Gardner.jpg|December 26, 2016 MotivationalMonday-RoaldDahl2.png|December 19, 2016 MotivationalMonday-AlbertEinstein3.jpg|December 12, 2016 MotivationalMonday-GraceCoddington.jpg|December 5, 2016 MotivationalMonday-GarthCatterallHart.jpg|November 28, 2016 MotivationalMonday-EstherHicks.jpg|November 21, 2016 MotivationalMonday-MayaAngelou3.jpg|November 14, 2016 MotivationalMonday-BobRoss.png|November 7, 2016 MotivationalMonday-JKRowling.jpg|October 31, 2016 MotivationalMonday-LycanDragon.PNG|October 24, 2016 MotivationalMonday-VictorBorge.jpg|October 17, 2016 MotivationalMonday-VincentVanGogh.jpg|October 10, 2016 MotivationalMonday-ButterflyDragons.jpg|October 3, 2016 MovitationalMonday-LeonardNimoy.jpg|September 26, 2016 MotivationalMonday-DoubleRainbowDragons.jpg|September 19, 2016 MotivationalMonday-AlanCohen.jpg|September 12, 2016 MotivationalMonday-RoaldDahl.jpg|September 5, 2016 MotivationalMonday-MayaAngelou2.png|August 29, 2016 MotivationalMonday-EricButterworth.jpg|August 22, 2016 MotivationalMonday-RoyGoodman.jpg|August 15, 2016 MotivationalMonday-SirEdmundHillary.jpg|Go forth and conquer! August 8, 2016 MotivationalMonday-FrankZappa.jpg|August 1, 2016 MotivationalMonday-AlbertEinstein2.jpg|July 25, 2016 MotivationalMonday-SurpriseDragon.jpg|Express yourself :) July 18, 2016 MotivationalMonday-PaulGauguin.jpg|Be daring this week. July 11, 2016 MotivationalMonday-Socrates.jpg|Have a wonderful week! July 4, 2016 MotivationalMonday-Plato.png|June 27, 2016 MotivationalMonday-ZigZiglar.png|Start something great this week. June 20, 2016 MotivationalMonday-TheodoreRoosevelt2.jpg|June 13, 2016 MotivationalMonday-JamesH.Austin.jpg|Get going, keep going! June 6, 2016 MotivationalMonday-DianeAckerman.jpg|At work or at play, have a magical day! May 30, 2016 MotivationalMonday-PlainsDragon.jpg|Get silly this week. May 23, 2016 MotivationalMonday-BerryDragon.jpg|:) May 16, 2016 MotivationalMonday-CharlieChaplin.jpg|Things are looking up this week. May 9, 2016 MotivationalMonday-BruceLee.jpg|Aim high! May 2, 2016 MotivationalMonday-MarkTwain.jpg|What are you starting this week? April 25, 2016 MotivationalMonday-AlbertEinstein.jpg|Ready. Set. Create! April 18, 2016 MotivationalMonday-PabloPicasso.jpg|Let's make it happen this week! April 4, 2016 MotivationalMonday-PollenDragon.jpg|A great reminder that perspective is important! March 28, 2016 TolkienReadingDay-J.R.R.Tolkien.jpg|But surely you can laugh with them, right? March 25, 2016 MotivationalMonday-GloriaSteinem.jpg|Dream Big! March 21, 2016 MotivationalMonday-DelightDragon.jpg|Got any good jokes to make us laugh today? March 7, 2016 Dr.SeussDay-MountainDragon.jpg|Make today awesome. March 2, 2016 MotivationalMonday-MattieStepanek.jpg|Now here's a bright way of looking at the world! February 22, 2016 MotivationalMonday-HelenKeller.jpg|Always look on the bright side of life! February 15, 2016 MotivationalMonday-HenryKissinger.jpg|Shine on you crazy dragons! January 18, 2016 MotivationalMonday-Dr.Seuss.jpg|Keep it weird this week! January 11, 2016 MotivationalMonday-WilliamBlake.jpg|How will you enjoy this season? December 28, 2015 MotivationalMonday-JapaneseProverb.jpg|Share some happiness with the world this week, who knows what will happen! December 14, 2015 MotivationalMonday-MandyHale.jpg|We hope everyone had a fantastic Halloween! Here's a bit of inspiration to deal with any leftover ghouls and ghosts from the weekend... ;) November 2, 2015 MotivationalMonday-EleanorRoosevelt.jpg|What's your "one thing" today? Oct 26, 2015 MotivationalMonday-RalphWaldoEmerson.jpg|Good magical morning! How will you create your own path this week? October 19, 2015 MotivationalMonday-MayaAngelou.png|Be a rainbow in someone's cloud today! September 21, 2015 MotivationalMonday-TheodoreRoosevelt.jpg|August 31, 2015 MotivationalMonday-Confucius.jpg|Enjoy this wisdom as you begin this week's journey. August 24, 2015 MotivationalMonday-WaltDisney.png|Get out there and make those dreams come true this week! August 17, 2015 MemeMonday-CactusDragon.jpg|Here's to a sophisticated start to your week! :) August 3, 2015 MotivationalMonday-MiddayDragon.jpg|Turn some heads this week, you were meant to stand out! July 27, 2015 MotivationalMonday-LogieBeck.png|A little Monday Motivation from our Creative Manager, Logie Beck. She drew this fantastic poster for Denver Comic Con this weekend, but it's great wisdom for every day. :) May 25, 2015 Notes *The first Motivational Monday was posted on May 25, 2015 Category:DragonVale Social Media